Torterra
|-|Torterra= |-|Grotle= |-|Turtwig= |-|Shiny Torterra= |-|Shiny Grotle= |-|Shiny Turtwig= Summary Torterra is a Grass/Ground final form of a starter Pokémon based on mythological World Turtles introduced in Gen IV. It is known as a moving forest when a bunch of them move at once. Small Pokémon make their nests on Torterra backs. Torterra is also known to be the starter that evolves the earliest, at level 32 from Grotle, and Grotle evolves from Turtwig at level 18. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Torterra Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies (Species is 7/8 times male, 1/8 times female) Age: Varies Classification: Starter Pokémon; Continent Pokémon; 3-Stage Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Life Absorption, Earth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Darkness Manipulation, Can cause flinching, Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Immunity to Electricity Manipulation and critical hits Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Via powerscaling to other starters like Charizard and Typhlosion, also capable of using the move Earthquake, which is slightly stronger than a magnitude 8 earthquake) Speed: Relativistic+ combat speed and reactions (Comparable to other Fully-Evolved Starter Pokémon like Infernape) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can easily carry a family, or even families, of small Pokémon without noticing) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above basic instinctual normally. Above average in battling, as Pokémon are naturally hardwired for battle Weaknesses: Crippled by Ice attacks, and weak to Fire, Flying, and Bug moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Overgrow:' An ability almost exclusive to Grass type starter Pokémon (Pansage and Simisage are the only others with it). Torterra's Grass moves are powered up when Torterra is in a pinch. *'Shell Armor:' Torterra's powerful tortoiseshell prevents it from being crit. Moves *'Earthquake:' Torterra stomps the ground and creates an extremely powerful earthquake. *'Wood Hammer:' Torterra slams his wooden body into the opponent. Hard. This move does so much damage that Torterra takes half of it back itself. *'Tackle:' Torterra rams into the opponent. *'Withdraw:' Torterra powers up its shell, raising its defense. *'Absorb:' Torterra uses a weak plant move to drain the opponent of health, restoring half of the damage dealt. *'Razor Leaf:' Torterra fires a bunch of razor sharp leaves at the opponent. This move has a high critical hit ratio. *'Curse:' At the cost of speed, Torterra buffs up its attack and defense. *'Bite:' Torterra bites the opponent with dark energy, potentially causing them to flinch, preventing them from moving. *'Mega Drain:' Torterra uses absorb, but twice as strong. *'Leech Seed:' Torterra plants draining seeds on the opponent, taking a bit of the life of them every so often to restore its own. *'Synthesis:' Torterra uses the sunlight to restore its health. In normal weather, it's by half. In sunny weather, it's by 2/3. In other weather, it's by a quarter. *'Crunch:' Torterra crunches the opponent in its mouth with dark energy. It has a chance to lower defense. *'Giga Drain:' Torterra uses Mega Drain, but 1.875 times stronger. *'Leaf Storm:' Torterra launches a storm of powerful leaves at the opponent. At the cost of its amazing power, this move sharply cuts special attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Turtles Category:Reptiles Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Tier 7